Fluorinated polymeric materials have been prepared previously that can be used in applications where enhanced oil and water repellency are desirable. Some of these fluorinated polymeric materials have included perfluorooctyl groups. Certain perfluorooctyl-containing compounds tend to bio-accumulate in living organisms. This tendency has been cited as a potential concern regarding some fluorochemical materials. New fluorochemical materials that can be effectively eliminated from the body and that provide effective water and oil repellency are desired.